The present invention relates to a automatic device for the phase-locking of a circuit.
A known phase locking device, described in the French patent No. 88 15411, is used especially for a class C amplification system. This device has one or more servo loops. The adjustment of the propagation times between a direct channel and a return channel is done therein by hand. This device works very well, but the pre-positioning of the servo loops therein has to be done by hand: this does not permit total interchangeability of the circuit that is to be locked in phase.